KindVonDerRitter
KindVonDerRitter is the secondary antagonist in the DarkHarvest00 Slender series. Summary Kind von der Ritter (German for "Son of the Knight") is a mysterious figure associated with The Order. Although he seems to be a member, or possibly former member, of the organization, he has referred to their god, Gorr'Rylaehotep, as a "monster". Kind von der Ritter's actions and motives have been largely mysterious, and he has never been observed speaking outside of text, though he has confirmed that he wishes for Chris and Alex to trust him. His YouTube channel can be found here. While his exact relationship with The Order is not yet known, he is (or once was) apparently able to attend and film their meetings. At times, he has offered what seems to be helpful advice to Chris and Alex, as well as performed acts in an attempt to gain their trust, such as leaving his knife to them as a peace offering; the knife would later be turned in to the police as evidence. He has also revealed The Order's secrets to Chris and Alex on several occasions, such as when he guided them to the location of the Black Book. Although he sent Alex a video titled "my_final_betrayal", possibly referring to him betraying The Order by helping them, he does not seem to believe in The Order's cause. Kind von der Ritter has also linked to Children of the Knight, a blog seemingly run by the organization. The blog's title of "Kinder von der Ritter" implies more than one person is behind it, making it unclear if Kind von der Ritter himself has any involvement with it. Kind von der Ritter wears a white mask, which is reminiscent of the Slender Man's featureless face, as well as a dark-coloured bathrobe, which he has used to conceal a knife. At times, anotherindividual wearing a similar mask along with a suit and tie has been seen, although the two are not one and the same. In Log #19, Kind von der Ritter tackles the masked man as he chases Chris and Alex in the forest near Alex's house. The two later find a pool of blood in the location, meaning that the unknown masked man may have died in the ensuing struggle. Kind von der Ritter has displayed the ability to alter the flow of time for those around him, as he has been observed freezing time on at least two occasions. He may also be responsible for Chris, Alex, and Jesse being sent back in time after visiting the Atlantic Test Site. Distortion is also known to occur in his presence. Despite this, he states that he is only human, or at least once was. He has also claimed to exist in a separate world from other humans and mentioned being able to "see the future" and "hear the past"; as such, Daniel Shipman has speculated that his true identity is The Order's Oracle, Marc McComber. Videos Category:Internet Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Amoral Category:On & Off Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Nameless Category:Mute Category:Provoker Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Related to Hero Category:God Wannabe Category:Serial Killers Category:Immortals